


Candy Lips

by MooniTy



Category: WAYV
Genre: Candy Canes, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooniTy/pseuds/MooniTy
Summary: Yangyang literally just wants Dejun to himself. And he uses a damn candy cane for it. They get really fluffy by the end.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	Candy Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I used 'Candy Cane' ❤️ i had a lot of fun writing this,even though life has been very hard these months for me, with mom being sick and dad getting ready to retire, with my exams flowing through...i thought i'd never finish this. I'm sorry it's so rushed :(

Dejun did not know how he ended pressed against the wall, Yangyang’s hand gripping his slender hip and with his tongue shoved in his mouth. Now, he didn’t mind it. Not at all. In fact he loved it when Yangyang got like this. It probably had something to do with the fact that Dejun spent all day cooking for the dinner they were going to have together alongside the rest of their friends. It was almost valentine’s day but Dejun was never the type to celebrate it since Yangyang was his first lover. But yes, Dejun kept himself in the kitchen and pajd Yangyang no attention…and..now it was time to pay,huh?  
So there he was, sitting in his room against the wall with Yangyang holding him tight. 

“W-wait…someone could hear us…” Dejun squeaked between kisses.  
“I don’t care,let them hear. I missed you…baby…and you ignored me all day!” Yangyang said, his voice softening at the end.”I want you with me tonight…”  
“Yangie..you have me with you everynight?”  
“Yes but we just…sleep…a lot. Because you always end up tired after work and I'm tired after uni..” Yangyang said softly and kissed Dejun.”So tonight…I’m gonna shower you with love, baby boy. I miss holding you, kissing yoi, making you shiver.” He whispered as he traced his fingers on Dejun's waist.”On the bed,baby. C'mon..i wanna kiss you.”  
To say Dejun literally jumped onto the bed was an understatement. He got onto his back and Yangyang followed through,holding a bag of candy canes in his hand.  
“What are you gonna do with that?” Dejun asked, confused, as Yangyang unwrapped the bag,sitting beside him.  
“I found this in the kitchen…probably remained after Christmas. And..i want us to share it.” Yangyang said with a wicked smile as he got one candy cane and suckled on it teasingly before kissing Dejun deeply, shoving his tongue in his mouth.  
Dejun wrapped his arms around Yangyang's neck, moaning against the sugary sweet taste. They kissed until both of them ran out of air and Yangyang pulled away,poking Dejun's lips with the candy cane.  
The older looked up st Yangyang and parted his lips, licking and sucking onto the candy cane before kissing Yangyang’s lips once again. Dejun thought he was going to get drunk on the sweet taste. He tangled his fingers in Yangyang’s hair as Yangyang’s fingers dug into his hips.

A few minutes later, their shirts were on the floor, forgotten by both of them. Dejun was sitting onto Yangyang's lap, kissing the younger deeply before taking a taste of the candy cane and repeating the kiss. He had his thighs wrapped around Yangyang’s waist as the younger had his hands onto his ass,squeezing from time to time.  
“You’re going to kill me like this.” Dejun said between moans, moving the candy cane to his lips and suckling on it.  
“You tell me. You're so fucking hot,baby. Kinda wish I had those pretty lips on something else rather than candy.” Yangyang said as he attacked Dejun's lips in a hungry kiss,grinding up against the older.  
“Y-Yangyang!” Dejun let out a loud moan, moving his hips down on Yangyang and kissing him back.  
The two moved and kissed until their breaths got shaky, hips moving frantically together and lips bruising and nipping each other. Dejun's loud moans and Yangyang'd grunts could probably be heard through the whole house they shared with their friends. 

Dejun broke the kiss at some point, letting out a loud moan as his hips jerked. Had he really released himself just because he and Yangyang kissed while sucking a damn lollipop? Yes. Yes he did. Yangyang followed just after, arms wrapped rightly around Dejun.

"You’re going to be the death of me, Liu Yangyang." Dejun said as they both flopped onto the bed,curling up together in a hug under the blankets.  
"I love you." Yangyang blurted out,flushing and briging the older close.  
It sure did catch Dejun unprepared. He flushed madly and hugged Yangyang tightly, whispering back…"I love you too, baby…" They have been dating for six months by now, and it was no doubt they loved each other as if they were ready to spend their whole life together.

The end.


End file.
